Worlds of SKy
by PeaceandStars
Summary: Chole has been in The Glamberts club for a few months and has gotten to know every one there, very well...


Chole sat there , crouched in a dark corner, it was about 5am and the party was far from finished, she would never know when it would finish.

She rememebers her first ever night here, how she was turned into one of them, slaves of dance,music and pleasure.  
>He was so charming..so..calm and sweet. But then he turned more ..aggresive..in a good way. He was still charming but in a devilish way, pain and pleasure mixed and boy it felt good! He owned me... and I was glad.<p>

She was brought out of her thoughts and past memories,someone had sat next down to her, he was charming, much much more than her owner.  
>It was Tommy, her best freind...and Adams best friend...Well..and she fancied Tommy...<p>

"Hey Tommy." She moved from her crouched position and layed with her head on his shoulder.

"Hey hun..you okay?..you look a bit..down.." His voice was so rhaspy ..it was proberbly from all the singing he had done that night.

"Yeah, just worn out..I don't feel like myself tonight.." She frowned.

Tommy sighed and put his hand on hers.

"You need a lie down.."

"But what about Ad-"

"Don't worry about Adam..i'll deal with it." His voice was calm but still a bit rhaspy.

"You sure?..because I dont want you getting in trouble.."

"Yes i'm sure..don't worry about me..I think I can handle a little shouting from ."

Chloe smiled.

"Thanks Tommy..and I promise I'll make it up to you!"

He smiled and helped Chloe up.

"C'mon lets find a spot in this place that ISNT being occupied by everyone."

He winked and led the way.

After about 2 minutes of walking, they found an empty room with a bed in it..it was Tommy's room. They walked to the bed and sat down on it.

"You want me to stay with you for a bit?"

"Sure, until I fall asleep?" Tommy nodded with a smile. "Of course."

"Thanks Tommy..you know...i'm really glad iv'e met someone like you while being here, makes me feel happy and safe."

She smiled.

Tommy grinned. "Well, if you must know, I felt like you the first time I came here aswell, scared, vunerable..until I met you."

He pointed his finger at her and smiled.

"But you mustv'e been here longer than me, your like the rigth hand man to adam...and the bassist."  
>Chole chirped in.<p>

"True, but it doesnt mean I wasn't scared when I came here, I was absolutley terrified, It's not really ideal when men and woman paw at you in here at every second..but I deal with it, plus, the pleasure I get from it now is phenominol!"

Chole laughed. "Thats most defiatly true...I know Iv'e never asked you this before..but..what was your life..before..this...if you don't mind me asking.." Tommyy smiled. "Well, about 3 months before I came here, I broke up with this girl, she was in it for the money, yeah, I only started out in the music business but I still raked in some cash, anyway, I come home after I got a record deal with a company, and bam, there she is in bed with my manager going at it like rabbits, I was shoked to say the least."

Chole gasped. "That bitch! what did you do afterwards?" Tommy Shrugged.

"I went to a bar and drank my sorrows, but 2 weeks later, I found out about this place from a friend, at first I was like, woah dude no, I told Adam about it and he told me that he was the manager! I was shocked, I didnt speak for days, exept for the concert days you know, me and Adam talked a couple days later and he told me that it really wasn't that bad. So I decided, what the hell might as well give it a shot and it just went from there really.."

"Oh..well, at least this place is like home!" Chole said smiling.

Then it hit her. Home. Somehwere that she hadn't been for a very long time. Normally she just fell asleep on a couch or in whoevers bed.

Chole layed down on the bed looked at Tommy. Tommy moved a strand of hair out of her face and smiled down at her.

Chole smiled back.  
>The next part happend all in a falsh.<br>Tommy was moving closer to her, and she was moving closer to him, foreheads together, lips almost touching, the breathing was getting much heavier.

They were suddenly seperated by a loud knock on the door.

Chole blushed deeply and bit her lip.

"Wh- who is it?" Tommy asked nerviously, still looking at Chloe.

"It's Adam! Open up Kitty!" His voice was smooth and demanding.  
>Which made both Tommy and Chole feel a want for him.<p>

"Um, well, hang on." He stood up and walked arkwardly over to the door, looked back at Chole who was pretending to be asleep, face towards the wall. Tommy open the door and Adam casually walked in, well, he was the owner of the place, so fair enough.

"Right Tomm-." He stopped mid sentence as he caught glimpse of the girl in the bed. Adam twirled around to face Tommy.

"Who's in the bed?"He walked towards Tommy backing him up to the door.

"Chole" Tommy mumbled quietly.

"Very well, what is she doing here?" Adam raised her eyebrow and caught something in Tommys face. "..And why are you blushing?"

"Well, thing is, Chole got tired and I let here sleep here, since it's quiet."

Adam put his hands either side of Tommy's head. "Which exactly why I came here, quiet..no one to bother us."

Adam lowered his lips to Tommys and they moved in time with eachother, when Adam pulled away Tommy smiled shyly.  
>Adam chuckled darkly.<p>

Chole, who was listening to the whole conversation, suddenly needed to sneeze, oh no, if she sneezed Adam would know she was awake...

Chole held her breath trying not to sneeze, but failed miserably.

She sneezed and her eyes went wide. The room was light so she could see if the shadows moved, she saw Adam's shadow walk towards the bed she as lying on, Chole shut her eyes tightly. "Well, Well, Well, our sleeping beauty has woken up...but then again, I dount she was ever sleeping to begin with" He smirked and sat down on the bed.  
>"Hey Not-so sleepy head, Chole, dont pretend to sleep, your a terrible liar you know that.<p>

Chole sighed heavily and opend her eyes to see Adam looming over her. Adam smirked. "Oh...hey Adam..fancy seeing you here.." Her voice was nervous.

"Hunnie, I own this place, so you know your gonna see me here often, especially in Tommy's room, now..i'm guessing you didn't just come in here to sleep did you?" Chole just lowered her head and bit her lip.  
>She shrugged.<p>

Adam stood up and crossed his arms.

"Well, looks like im going to have get it out of you one way or another."

Tommy looked up wide eyed at Adam, so did Chloe.

Chole looked at Tommy desperate for and answer, Tommy looked back and her with no answer.

Adam saw the discomfort in their eyes and smiled.

"Oh this is going to be fun..."


End file.
